Quest Line 04
This page is about Quest Line 04, which contains the quests 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17. Quest 13 Guide Accept the Quest at the Board. *Go to Misora. *Go to the Residential Area. *Near to Ban's house you can find Daiki Sendou and Heita Yakabe. *Talk to them. Reward *'Nightmare Fear' (Daiki) Set *'Unlock Quest 14' Quest 14 Guide *Accept the Quest. *Go to the Shopping District. *Go to the left higher side. *Near to the Game Center talk with the Girl in Yellow Shirt. *After the talk you need to Battle and Defeat her. *After that go to the middle section. *Between the Kitajima Model Shop and Blue Cats Coffee you found two boys. *Talk with the taller one. *After that go back to the Game Centre. *Inside it, in the right upper corner you find two boys near the diorama. *Talk with the one without a cap. *After that go to the right higher side. *Around the middle, near the Crepe Shop you find Daiki and Heita again. *Talk with them. Reward *'スタンマイン' *'Unlock Quest 15' Quest 15 Guide *Accept the Quest. *Go to the Game Center. *Inside it, talk with the little girl who is standing near the door. *Battle her three times. *After that, leave the Game Center and walk away from it. *Suddenly you will be attacked by 3 Nightmares. *Win the battle. Reward *'Unlock Quest 16' Quest 16 Guide *Accept the Quest. *Go to Misora Station. *Follow the road till the middle. *There you will find and old guy and a boy. *Talk with the boy. *After that go back to the Shopping District. *Go to the right higher side. *After the middle section where you can cross to the other side talk with the white shirted guy. *After the talk cross to the left higher side. *There go left from the stairs and talk with the caped boy near the vending machines. *Then go to the Residential Area. *There in the park section, in front of Ban's house, talk with the purple haired girl. *To finish the quest head back to the Shopping District. *On the left higher side, in front of the Game Center you will find Heita. *Talk with him. Reward *'Four Clusters' *'Unlock Quest 17' Quest 17 Guide *Accept the Quest. *Head south from the Game Center. *After the middle stairs section, you will find Daiki and 3 boys. *Talk with them. *A battle will occur. *Win it. Reward *'AC 50 NG Nightmare Fear' (Daiki) Set *'LV 50 Daiki Sendou as a team member.' Screencaps Tokyo.jpg|Tokyo Misora.jpg|Misora Residential Area.jpg|Misora Residential Area Quest 13.jpg|Quest 13 Misora Shopping District.jpg|Misora Shopping District Girl in Yellow Shirt.jpg|Girl in Yellow Shirt Middle Boys.jpg|Middle Boys Game Center Boys.jpg|Game Center Boys Quest 14 End.jpg|Quest 14 End Quest 15.jpg|Quest 15 Misora Station.jpg|Misora Station Station Boy.jpg|Station Boy Shopping Right Guy.jpg|Shopping Right Guy Shopping Left Boy.jpg|Shopping Left Boy Purple Haired Girl.jpg|Purple Haired Girl Quest 16 End.jpg|Quest 16 End Quest 17.jpg|Quest 17 Reward Nightmare Fear (Daiki).jpg|Reward Nightmare Fear (Daiki) Team Member Daiki.jpg|Team Member Daiki Category:Game Quests Category:Gameplay